Complete the Jewel
by Albalannae
Summary: When a mysterious Jewel Shard pulls the YYH group into the past, Kagome must deal with forgotten friendships, new relationships and the fact that she can't see her family until the Jewel is completed! KagKur, please R and R
1. Forgotten Pasts

I don't own IY or YYH, so I don't need to be sued .

Chapter One

Forgotten Pasts

This particular demon was a powerful one. A long, snakelike body covered head to toe with scales as hard as steel. Glowing with a malicious sheen was a jewel shard, embedded deeply within its tongue.

Eyes glowing red, it hissed out, "I will kill all of you, and suck all the warm blood from your corpses." Striking out, it knocked Inuyasha hard to the ground, pinning him down with its tail. Raising its head high with a satisfied groan, it brought its fangs down, puncturing Inuyasha's shoulder and chest.

"INUYASHA!" Screamed Kagome, watching helplessly as he writhed in agony. Running forwards, she was suddenly stopped by Sango.

"Kagome, you can't! It's too dangerous for you, get back before it decides to attack you too." Seeing Kagome's desperation, she added, "I'll take care of it, just get back!" Sango then pushed her back to where Kirara was pacing back and forth, ready to jump to the aid of her friends.

Rushing forwards, Sango hurled her hirakotsu at the snake, but to no avail, it barely dented the rock hard scales. Hissing in anger, it pulled its fangs from Inuyasha's battered chest and turned its attention from Inuyasha, rushing towards the demon-slayer. Taking this chance, Miroku ran to Inuyasha, and pulled him off into the woods around the battle scene, the hanyou groaning the whole way.

Right before the snake struck out at the demon-slayer, many glowing bolts of light rained down from the sky, piercing the snake's scales and purifying it instantly, turning it to dust to be blown off in the wind.

Looking up, Sango called to her friend, "That was a close one, Kagome-chan! Come on down, we have to tend to our wounds."

Kagome nodded, and flew back down on Kirara, dismounting and running into the forest to find Inuyasha. Sango sighed, and picked up the forgotten jewel shard and followed her friend into the forest.

Inuyasha was quickly healing, complaining about the alcohol that Kagome was using to cleanse his wounds. "Feh wench, I can heal myself!" he said, taking the cloth and alcohol out of her hands. Kagome sighed, and got up, brushing her hands off on her skirt while walking over to Sango.

"You forgot this," Sango said, handing her the shard and smiling a little. "Don't worry Kagome-chan, he'll realize it eventually, just have patience."

Kagome just nodded, a small sad smile on her face, and went to pocket the shard when she felt a small tug on her being. Trying to ignore it, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, only to have the tug become more insistent. Puzzled, she started to follow it, walking deeper into the woods without a backwards glance, her mind void of anything but the need to follow the pull.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku called, resisting the urge to let his eyes run wild over her finely toned figure as the said to the others, "I wonder where lady Kagome's going…?"

"Don't worry, houshi, I'll find out where she's going." Sango said, and followed Kagome away from the group.

Coming up to a clearing, Kagome was surprised to hear voices drifting her way. Curious, she snuck up to them, and peered at the small group through the trees. The first one that she noticed was a vaguely familiar black haired boy, then there was a obnoxious orange haired boy standing beside him, who was definitely the most hideous person she'd seen in her life time. Shuddering, she turned her attention to the last two men, who had powerful demon auras. The shorter one, who was shorter by much, had spiky black hair and carried himself like one who was used to being in charge. The other one, however, did not look demon like, but was however the most gorgeous red haired human she had ever laid eyes on. Gasping slightly at the group, Kagome blushed when she started to think of how the red haired man might look without a shirt on.

Slapping herself mentally, she jumped when the black haired demon looked her way, and the next thing Kagome knew was that she was pinned to a tree, a sharp silver sword pressed against her neck.

"Who are you?" He growled, eyes glowing dangerously as she fought to free herself without slitting her own throat.

"Now, now Hiei, lets not be rash, let the poor girl down." Stated the red haired demon, approaching them. Kagome's breath hitched once more, the demon's emerald eyes rising to meet her own cerulean. Grunting, Hiei let her down, sheathing his sword in one quick motion and grumbling to himself.

Followed quickly behind him were the two other boys, arguing about something in loud voices. They soon looked her way, and both had totally different reactions.

"I think I'm in love..." Said the orange haired goon, a retarded grin plastered on his face. At that, the red haired demon started to look rather annoyed, and the Hiei was more than that, he was downright pissed, punching him in the face and making him fly across the clearing.

Looking at her in disbelief, however, was the black haired boy, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Kagome…?" he asked tentatively.

"Um… do I know you…?" She asked, looking puzzled.

"Damn right you do, don't you remember, I'm Yuske!" He said, and suddenly, she remembered something that she had buried deep in her mind long ago.

Flashback

It was a calm summer day, and two small children were playing in the sandbox at the park in their neighborhood.

"Hey Yuske, wanna play on the swings?" a young Kagome asked, a happy grin shining on her face.

"Sure!" he replied, a grin of equal happiness on his face as he walked her to the swings and hoisted her up into one. Getting into the one beside her, he grabbed onto her chain and started to swing, pulling hers along with him. Laughing happily, they stared at the cloud filled sky.

"Yuske!" Came a harsh voice, and Yuske froze, the swings slowing down to a stop. Before them stood an angry looking brown haired woman, looking at her son with a cold glare.

Picking him up, she said, "We're leaving, I'm not going to let you play around with people related to murderers!" With a cold, malicious glare in Kagome's direction, she turned on her heels and left, Yuske sadly waving back to his friend.

Kagome just sat there for a while, but then looked up when her mother approached, tears glistening in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. "Come on sweetie, let's go visit grandpa in Tokyo ok?" She said, hugging her daughter close.

"Will daddy be coming with us?" Kagome asked, looking up at her mom with warm eyes and wiping a few of the falling tears away with a small finger.

Her mother hugged Kagome to her tightly, whispering, "No, sweetie. Daddy won't be coming with us."

"Why not?" Came the reply, Kagome looking confused and sad all at once.

"He's gone, sweetie. He won't be coming back." Said her mother, picking her up and walking back towards their apartment right across the street.

"What's a 'murderer' mommy?" Kagome asked, remembering what Yuske's mom had said, the new word feeling tainted and corrupt in her mouth.

Kagome's mom tensed up, and replied, "Not now, sweetheart. I'll tell you when you are older."

They had moved the next day, living with Kagome's grandfather at their shrine in Tokyo. About seven months later, her mom gave birth to a little boy, who they named Souta.

When Kagome was ten, she again asked her mother what had happened to her dad.

Her mother replied, "He was a bad man, Kagome. He killed people for a living. But one day, he was identified, and he ran, the coward that he was. He hasn't been caught yet, even after all this time, four years today…" Then her mother broke down and ran into her room, where Kagome could hear the sobs for hours before they quieted down.

End Flashback

"…Yuske…? Is this really you?" Kagome asked, her voice breaking. "Where did you go…? I missed you…"

Fin

be sure to await the next chapter!


	2. The Problem

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho

Last time

"…Yuske-kun…? Is this really you?" Kagome asked, her voice breaking. "Where did you go…? I missed you…"

Chapter Two: The Problem

Giving her a relieved smile, Yuske nodded, saying, "I missed you too, Kagome…"

A small cough from Sango let the others know of her presence as she quietly entered the clearing. "Kagome-chan, who are these people?" She asked quizzically, her eyes wandering from person to person when they met the cold dark eyes of Hiei.

Snorting, he spat, "What are you looking at, woman?"

Sango, her eyebrow ticking, said in a voice thick with annoyance, "I haven't even _introduced_ myself yet, you ignorant bastard! Who gave you the authority to even call me woman!"

Barely containing himself, Hiei replied acidly, "I don't need to know your name, since a _woman_ like you obviously is not worth my time."

Eyes narrowing, Sango took her hirakotsu from its position from her back and promptly gave Hiei a large bump on his head, causing the shorter demon to grunt in pain, much to the amusement of the orange haired man who recently gained consciousness.

"Hiei got beat by a woman! Hiei got beat by a womannn!" He sung in a sing song voice, adding to Sango's annoyance, who then knocked him out beside the black haired demon.

The others looking at her with wonder, she put on a sweet smile (to everyone's immense surprise) and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Sango, one of Kagome-chan's friends. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yuske was the first to reply, smiling warily at her, and said, "I'm Yuske, one of Kagome's childhood friends."

First looking at Sango, and then meeting Kagome's gaze once again, the red haired demon smiled warmly at her, and said in a silken voice, "My name is Kurama, Kagome-sama. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and yours too, Sango-sama." Taking Kagome's hand, he kissed her fingertips lightly, causing a blush to creep up onto her cheeks.

Kagome barely answered, "The pleasure's all mine…" , ignoring Sango's look that clearly stated that he was enjoying it just as much as she was.

Smiling once more, Kurama turned and went to pick up Hiei.

Kagome's gaze followed his journey across the clearing, but was jolted when the orange haired man stuck his unsightly head in front of her face. "I'm Kuwabara, nice to meet you Kagome-sama!" He said energetically, spittle flying across the distance between them to land on her face.

Biting back a grimace, she wiped her face off, and replied, "It's nice to meet you too Kuwabara-san."

"Hey, Kagome-chan, can you tell us where the hell we are?" Yuske asked once Kurama returned to the group with Hiei draped casually over his shoulder.

Kagome answered hesitantly, "Well, you guys are probably not going to believe me, but we are all in the Sengoku Jidai. I've been coming and going for the past few years through an old well at my grandfather's shrine."

Astounded, Yuske shouted, "So you're telling me we were sucked four hundred years into the past!"

(A/N the Sengoku Jidai was in the 1600's, as far as I know ;;)

Nodding her head solemnly, Kagome replied, "Yes, but how I do not know. The only thing we can do is go back to the well and get you back to your own time."

"Kagome-chan?" Sango said, eyes widening.

"What is it Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, turning to her friend in confusion.

"I think we're going to have headaches after what's about to happen…" Sango muttered, just as a furious hanyou and a panting houshi burst out of the trees behind them.

"Oi, wench! What are you doing all the way up he-" Inuyasha started to say, but was bowled over by Miroku just as he saw the men surrounding her and Sango.

Fighting back giggles, the girls turned back to their companions, saying in unison, "Everyone, meet Inuyasha and Miroku."

Feeling like having a bit of fun at Inuyasha's expense, Kagome said, "Inuyasha's the baka who doesn't know how to move out of the way." Sticking out her tongue as Inuyasha's face turned red, she added in a singsong voice, "It's the truuuth..!"

"Wench, you better watch your mouth!" Yelled Inuyasha, roughly pushing Miroku off of him and stomping off into the forest, grumbling about clumsy monks who have to fall over everyone.

Calming her laughter down, Kagome gave Miroku a hand up from the ground, backing away from his famous wandering hand. At a warning look from Sango, Miroku said, "Who're these people, Kagome-sama?"

"The tall, black haired one is Yuske, he's an old friend of mine." Pointing to the others in turn, she added, "This is Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. They are from my time, although I do not know how they got here. But for now, let's go visit Kaede-sama, I miss Shippo, and I'm sure he misses being with us."

Nodding in agreement, Kagome led the group through the woods to a small dirt path that led the way to Kaede's village, and the well.

"So… Yuske… What were you all doing when you were dragged back in time?" Asked Kagome, after they had walked for some time in the hot summer sun.

"Well, we were all on a mission to find out the whereabouts of a powerful dragon youkai, when we stumbled upon a strange looking clearing in the middle of a forest. We still thought we were in our time, but when you came along with Sango-san, we were a bit confused. Somehow we were transported back in time through this clearing."

"How bizarre… Oh well, hopefully the well will let you back through." Kagome said, thinking over what they had said. 'I didn't feel anything strange about that clearing… I wonder what could have drawn them back?"

They all fell into silence once more, drawing closer and closer to Kaede's village, and the well. The spirit detectives looked at the nature around them as the sun arced over their heads, bringing the village into view as it merged with the horizon.

"Kagomeeeeee!" was all that was heard as a small ball of projectile fur slammed into the miko, bowling her over to land heavily on the ground. "Kagome, I missed you!" Shippo wailed into her clothes.

"Shush, Shippo-chan. We're all alright, and we have new people for you to meet." Kagome said, stroking the little kitsune's head until he calmed down, turning his grass green gaze on the newcomers.

"Who are these people, Kagome?" he asked, sensing how dangerous all of them were, even the orange haired one.

"These are friends from my time, Shippo-chan. This is Yuske, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. There's no need to be afraid of them." Kagome said, pointing to each one of the spirit detectives.

"Oh yea, Kagome, Kaede-baa-chan said that she needed to see you." Shippo said, jumping off of her and onto the ground.

Smiling and patting his head affectionately, she said, "Ok, thanks Shippo-chan. You be good!" Kagome walked off, leaving the little kitsune alone with the others.

Turning his gaze on Kurama, Shippo asked, "Are you really a kitsune, like me mister?"

Surprised that a demon so young could sense his aura, Kurama nodded, and said, "Yes, I am."

Nodding his little head, Shippo said, "I thought so. Do you think you could help me with something?"

"And what might that be?" Kurama asked, a puzzled Hiei looking at the little kitsune as well.

"I want to make my fox-fire stronger, but no matter how hard I try it doesn't get any better. Do you think you could help me?" Shippo asked, using his perfected (and irresistible) puppy eyes on him.

Chuckling, Kurama nodded, and said, "I will do what I can." Shippo let out a yelp of delight and hugged the older demon tightly, and, quick as lightning, jumped off and ran towards the village, waving at Kurama.

"What an energetic little fellow…" Hiei muttered, shaking his head.

"It's been a while since I've been with one of my own kind." Kurama laughed, ruffling Hiei's hair, much to his displeasure, and added, "It's a relief, but there is something that puzzles me. Kitsune's are very hard to calm, especially for a human. How is it that Kagome, a human and a _miko_, can calm him just as well, if not better than, his own mother?"

End Chapter Two


End file.
